The invention relates to an electronic apparatus comprising:
a screen on which a plurality of graphics must be displayed,
movement means for moving said graphics.
The invention also relates to a method of displaying graphics, used in such an apparatus.
Such apparatuses are well known and are widely used, notably in the field of portable telephones.
A problem which occurs in such apparatuses is that they have a small screen while there is a necessity for increasingly larger ones because the menus are enriched with items or icons.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the type described in the opening paragraph in which means are provided for facilitating the perception of these icons that may be displayed.
To this end, such an apparatus is characterized in that the movement means are constituted by means for rotating the graphics to be visualized.
The invention is based on the recognition that the different graphics are placed in a ring so that one maximally benefits from the always reduced surface of the screens. These graphics are then presented in an offset manner, which allows a better visualization on a small screen while giving the user the illusion that these graphics are well separated from each other.
These and other aspects of the invention are apparent from and will be elucidated, by way of non-limitative example, with reference to the embodiments described hereinafter.